The Final Stand
by ThornWillow6166
Summary: Zutara. When Zuko and Mai Travel into deep waters what will that mean for their relationship? What will Mai do once she sees a threat from another girl...
1. Chapter 1

The Final Stand.

Disclaimer: seriously do I need to put this here.

Zutara. When Zuko and Mai travel into deep waters what will that mean for their relationship? What will Mai do once she sees a threat from another girl…

The Beginning of trouble…

XxXxXxXx

"Don't walk away from me!"

The sound of Zuko's voice echoed through the palace corridors.

"Oh well try stop me Zuko! You never tell me anything 'great Fire lord'. You hide things from me, how am I supposed to feel." Mai spat out in Zuko's face

"I didn't know you felt anything at all."

With that Mai took her bags and left the Royal Palace.

(Zuko POV)

Just when Mai started walking away I started to run after her. "Mai! WAIT!"

"What do you want Zuko! We don't have to pretend that you actually love me! Just admit it, you never have." Mai was on the brink of tears. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I didn't know what to say… what to think. I had to say what I felt. "I… I… I don't know what to say-"

"EXACTLY! That's my point. You don't love me, so what's the point. We are through Zuko!"

XxXxXxXx

On the other side of the world Katara was enjoying the snow and spending time with her love Aang.

(Katara POV)

I was in a sleepy daze when I was suddenly woken up by a peck on my cheek. "Morning Sweetie!" Aang said with a childish smile on his face.

"Hello! What are you doing up this early?"

"Nothing…"

I knew he was up to something, but what could it possibly be?

XxXxXxXx

TBC.

AN. I hoped you enjoyed ill try post soon. Please R+R. If there are any suggestions for the story please tell me Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar... duh!

Surprises and Endings

XxXxXxXx

(Katara POV)

When I sat up from my polar-leopard-seal bed I was shocked to see that my room had been transformed into a mini-paradise! There were flower petals scattered on the floor, the fire was crackling, doing its own dance, and a table was set up with breakfast placed on it. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. "Happy Birthday Katara! I hope you like it." Aang said, he had the biggest smile on his face. "I…I love it!" I said with joy. "Aang, thank you so much, it's amazing! You really are the best boyfriend in the world" And with that I game him a passionate kiss. We had a lovely time, no not lovely, a wonderful time. After breakfast Aang gave me a present. It was wrapped in a silk cloth. I carefully unwrapped it a I found a beautiful necklace placed inside the silk cloth. It was a deep blue pendant with careful engravings that said "You're my forever girl." The rope was a beautiful light orange silk. It looked exactly like an engagement necklace. Aang said "I really believe that we were meant to be together Katara. I mean from the moment you saved me from the iceberg, I always knew we were meant to be. Now this isn't a proposal necklace but it's a promise necklace, and I think if I were to propose your dad and Sokka would murder me…" We both laughed. This was so sweet. It was one of the best birthdays I have ever had. I hugged Aang with such force that I'm sure he couldn't breathe for a while. "I'm taking that hug as a yes to the promise necklace?" I giggled "Yes" For the rest of the day we relaxed by the fire.

XxXxXxXx

(Zuko POV)

Mai… Mai… Mai.

She is the only thing I've been able to think about. She just left. I should have said something to her but my anger got in the way. I need to make up for this but that might be impossible to do. Ah I'm so confused! In a rage I punch the wall with all my might. My knuckles have started bleeding. Damn! I storm down the hall, passing servants and guards. I enter a room that has always been my safe haven. My mother's room. Everything in the room is exactly like it was from when I was younger. Her perfumes are still on her desk with all her jewellery and stationery. On the wall there is a family portrait. On the left is my mother. On the right the devil who is my father. Below the mother is Azula. And last but not least, me. I look so innocent back when I was small. I didn't have a scar that plagued my left eye and my mother was still with me. I only wish that I knew where she was. After what felt like only a few minutes, I walked to the balcony to discover that it was already dark out. Once I went back to my room I looked at the parchment holding the dates and important notifications. I was shocked that I forgot that today was Katara's birthday. I mentally slapped myself. I started to write a note sending my best wishes and asking how it was in the South Pole. I ran to one of the closets in my chamber. Opened it and produced a pair of blue earrings. They were crystal and had the water tribe insignia engraved on them. They were placed in a red box that was wrapped in a beautiful orange and red paper. I attached the note to the box and sent off a messenger hawk with the present. As I was going to bed all that was on my mind was Katara. And in my daze I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXx

TBC.

AN. Hope you enjoyed. It seems that Zuko might have a new love. But who knows, anything can happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

A Gift

XxXxXxXx

(Katara POV)

It has been a week since my birthday. I am finally 16. While Aang and Sokka were out for the day, I decided to walk around the village, take a healing class and visit Gran-Gran. While we were sitting in her quaint cottage, we were interrupted by a messenger hawk. I carefully detached the package that was on the hawk's back and sat by the table wondering what the package was.

I opened the piece of parchment to find a note from Zuko that read: "_Dear Katara, I hope you had a wonderful birthday. Sorry that you go this present so late but you know how it is with Fire lord duties and all the work. Any way I hope you enjoy the present. How's the South? Still ask cold as I remember?_ (I chuckled) _I hope to see you and the others soon, take care, from Zuko." _

I look at the neatly wrapped gift and open it to find a gleaming red box. I suddenly feel a weird feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. NO that's ridiculous. With that I open the small box to find the most beautiful pair of crystal blue earrings, lying in the box. I can't believe the detail. The water tribe insignia is engraved on them. They sparkle in the light. I am in awe. I dash to Gran-Gran's desk and grab a scroll. I write: "_Dear Zuko, Thank you so much. This is one of the most amazing gifts I've ever received. I really can't thank you enough, it means so much. The South is beautiful, especially at this time of the year. I wish you were here to see it, you would love it. You should come visit soon before any important event comes up. We all really miss you, Love Katara." _ After I read through the letter I attach it to the messenger hawk's back and send it off on its long trek home.

XxXxXxXx

(Zuko POV)

Work, work, work. Is this seriously all my life is going to be, work? I need a vacation! Just as I drift in and out of my thoughts I notice my messenger hawk swoop in through the window. I take the parchment off its back and place the hawk in its cage. I read through the letter that Katara has written. Once I reach the end I have finally come to a conclusion. I'm going off on a long waited vacation. I fold the scroll and place it on my desk. I grab a bag, toss clothes in, toothbrush and run down the hall Uncle's room. I am about to knock when I hear the Dragon of the West say "Come in nephew."

As I enter I'm not surprised to see Uncle drinking Jasmine tea. Is there ever a moment where he isn't sipping on some sort of tea? "Uncle, I need to ask you for a favour"

"Of course Fire lord Zuko!" he said with much delight.

"Well I am going to be away on a small vacation with the gang, so I am placing you in charge of the Fire Nation, during the time period while I'm gone."

"Yes, yes of course! I'd be honoured my dear nephew. Now go and enjoy yourself!"

And after thanking Uncle, I was off to the South Pole.

XxXxXxXx

TBC.

AN. Hope you enjoyed J ill post more tomorrow most likely so please R+R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: -_-

Long Journey and warm greetings

XxXxXxXx

(Zuko POV)

I've been on this boat for a month, with nothing to do. Why does travelling have to take so long, especially when I'm alone. All I've been able to do is read through letters, read and firebend. I wish the gang was here!

XxXxXxXx

About a day's journey away, Katara and Aang were strolling in the snow.

(Katara POV)

"Where's Sokka?" I asked Aang while we were looking at the ocean that was currently covered with a layer of ice.

"With Suki, like he always is." Of course, Sokka never leaves her side! You'd think that they were attached by the hip. "I wonder how Toph and Zuko are doing." I thought aloud. "I'm sure they are fine!' Aang said in a cheery voice and looked up at me and smiled. After about another hour of small talk and walking we decided to head back to the village.

XxXxXxXx

(Zuko POV)

Finally! I am here at the South Pole. Wow it is colder than the last time that I was here. Once I get off the ship, I see the young Avatar and Katara. I rush over to them and when I'm a few meters away Katara see's me, runs from Aang and gives me a hug. She rarely does that. "Zuko! What are you doing here!" she seemed quite excited to see me. "I decided to take a vacation from my duties."

"I'm so glad you're here Zuko, I mis-"she cut her self off and tried and failed to hide the fact that she was turning a deep red. I started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked, trying to sound stern. "Oh nothing." I said in a mocking tone. After that I was greeted with hand shakes and hugs from the rest of my friends. "Where's Toph?" I asked, curious where the small Earth bending master was. "She started her own Metal bending school so she couldn't really be here and besides she can't really 'see' here with all the snow." Sokka stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

XxXxXxXx

(Katara POV)

"So Zuko, where's Mai?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't with the Fire Lord. Zuko simply shook his head and we all sat in silence for the next few moments. "I have an idea!" Aang said trying to lift the tension. "Why don't we all go penguin sledding?"

"That's a great idea Aang!" I said with excitement!

Once we got to a slope we started slowly creeping, waiting for the right moment to jump out and get a penguin. "Why are we sneaking?" Zuko asked in a whisper. "We are sneaking because we have to catch a penguin and only then we can ride it." I explained to the confused Zuko.

"On my count…" Aang whispered, we all got in position waiting for the count down. "Three, two, ONE!" Aang screeched. We all burst out from behind the slope and hopped on to a penguin. Down the slope we were all cheering then when I got off the penguin, I turned around a second to late and the next thing I knew, Zuko and I were on the cold snow, laughing. We couldn't stop. Aang came and helped me up and asked if I was ok. I was fine, I was just grasping for air from the amount of laughing done. I gave Zuko a hand. "That was fun" Zuko said with a smile that could make anyone's day brighten up. "Yes that was."

XxXxXxXx

TBC.

AN: Thanks Vicky Lexi Bennett for the reviews J

Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I'll post again soon J

If you have any ideas for the next chapter please feel free to send them to me.


End file.
